


Why Are You Banging My Door

by Mistrazen



Series: Koi Adventures: RP Drabbles [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Please Don't Take This Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrazen/pseuds/Mistrazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hakuno has a ghoul interrupt her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Banging My Door

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover + AU + Crack
> 
> Drabble Prompt:
> 
> Drink: My character will call, text, or show up at your character’s house drunk. Specify which of the three.

                    It was pass midnight of all things, and no one should be knocking on doors at this time around. Unfortunately for Hakuno, someone did just exactly that. The knocking  was continuous and loud that it had a distinct pattern. The sleepy girl groaned as she got out of her comfortable bed to see who would come knocking this late. She gets to the door in quick succession almost wanting to open the door angrily and hiss at her unwanted guest. Yet, as she opened the door there was a lanky somewhat disoriented man who was slightly wavering and his breath smelled so badly. The former NPC almost regretted this decision of opening the door to this stranger.

                  He seemed to be drunk and not quite so sober at the moment, as he kept wavering so easily, Hakuno thought he might as well fall. Yet he kept his standing position and stared at the shorter girl with his odd eyes. She almost shuddered and thought to herself, ‘ _If only Saber was here.’_   Her situation seemed very, very, bad but she gulped down her fears and asked, “Are you okay….?” Curse herself for being always willing to help others. When Cronus gets back, might as well find her corpse in the apartment. The man didn’t reply just yet, but stared at her for a long minute. Soon he said quite disturbing ominously, “You look tasty to eat….”

                 That sent a shiver down her spine and she gulped again. Thinking the man was hopefully and potentially joking, she replied, “You shouldn’t eat me. I’m not good enough to eat.” That did not earn a laugh or reply and she became more scared of this stranger. But before she knew it the man had suddenly collapsed almost into deep slumber. Well, crisis averted, indeed. Instead of Hakuno’s corpse it’s this strange fellow man sleeping in her doorway. Sighing at how the events had turned out, she leaned down and pulled at the man, dragging him in to sleep on the couch instead of the doorway. After successfully pulling him in, she put a blanket over him and Hakuno went back to sleep.

                Upon waking up the next day, Hakuno found her guest had disappeared. They kindly folded the blanket and left a note which read, “ _ **Sorry for the intrusion - Uta.**_ ” Slight bemused she kept that note and start her day, like every other usual days. Without a random drunk person intruding her home that is.


End file.
